Rene Auberjonois
Rene Auberjonois played Neil Sheridan in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode Support System. Career Filmography *''Cortex'' (????) *''First Cow'' (2019) *''Raising Buchanan'' (2019) *''Windows on the World'' (2019) *''The Circuit'' (2019) *''Blood Stripe'' (2016) *''Certain Women'' (2016) *''This Is Happening'' (2015) *''Buddy: Tech Detective'' (2015) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''Evermore (short)'' (2013) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) *''Geppetto's Secret'' (2005) *''Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' (2005) *''Eulogy'' (2004) *''Kids' Ten Commandments: The Rest Is Yet to Come (short)'' (2003) *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002) *''The Cat Returns'' (2002) *''The Princess Dairies'' (2001) *''Burning Down the House'' (2001) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) *''We All Fall Down'' (2000) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) *''The Patriot'' (2000) *''Sally Hemings: An American Scandal'' (2000) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (1998) *''Los Locos'' (1997) *''Snide and Prejudice'' (1997) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Batman Forever'' (1995) *''The Ballad of Little Jo'' (1993) *''The Sands of Time'' (1992) *''Wild Card'' (1992) *''Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life'' (1992) *''The Player'' (1992) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) *''The Lost Language of Cranes'' (1991) *''Absolute Strangers'' (1991) *''The Miracles of Jesus (short)'' (1991) *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'' (1989) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Feud'' (1989) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) *''Billy the Kid'' (1989) *''Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach'' (1988) *''Longarm'' (1988) *''Walker'' (1987) *''My Best Friend is a Vampire'' (1987) *''A Smokey Mountain Christmas'' (1986) *''The Christmas Star'' (1986) *''3:15'' (1986) *''The Booth'' (1985) *''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' (1982) *''The Last Unicorn'' (1982) *''The Kid From Nowhere'' (1982) *''Scalpels'' (1980) *''More Wild Wild West'' (1980) *''Where the Buffalo Roam'' (1980) *''The Wild Wild West Revisited'' (1979) *''Eyes of Laura Mars'' (1978) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''The Big Bus'' (1976) *''Panache'' (1976) *''The TVTV Show'' (1976) *''The Hindenburg'' (1975) *''Incident at Vichy'' (1973) *''Shirts / Skins'' (1973) *''Pete 'n' Tillie'' (1972) *''Images'' (1972) *''The Birdmen'' (1971) *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' (1971) *''Teenage Tease'' (1971) *''Brewster McCloud'' (1970) *''MASH'' (1970) *''Petulia'' (1968) *''Lilith'' (1964) Television *''Madam Secretary'' (2016) *''Avengers Assemble'' (2015) *''Buddy: Tech Detective (short)'' (2015) *''The Librarians'' (2015) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2014) *''Masters of Sex'' (2014) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2014) *''Warehouse 13'' (2010-2014) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-2013) *''1600 Penn'' (2013) *''Archer'' (2010-2013) *''The Good Wife'' (2013) *''Winx Club: Beyond Believix'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2012) *''BlackboxTV'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''Criminal Minds'' (2011) *''Bored to Death'' (2011) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011) *''Dan Vs.'' (2011) *''Unscripted'' (2011) *''Young Justice'' (2010) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2010) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2007-2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2007) *''The Replacements'' (2007) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999-2007) *''Family Guy'' (2006) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003-2004) *''Justice League'' (2001-2003) *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' (2003) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001-2003) *''House of Mouse'' (2002) *''Star Trek: Entreprise'' (2002) *''The Practice'' (2000-2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2001-2002) *''Frasier'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne'' (2000) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2000) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2000) *''American Experience (documentary)'' (2000) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1999) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (1998-1999) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993-1999) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1998) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) *''Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys'' (1997) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1997) *''The Savage Dragons'' (1995-1996) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) *''The Burning Zone'' (1996) *''Bruno the Kid'' (1996) *''1914-1918 (mini-series)'' (1996) *''American Masters (documentary)'' (1995) *''Aladdin'' (1994) *''Mighty Max'' (1994) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1994) *''Rugrats'' (1994) *''Marsupilami'' (1993) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Matlock'' (1992-1993) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Tom & Jerry Kids Show'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1992) *''Lucky Luke'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Ashenden (mini-series)'' (1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1991) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1991) *''Billy the Kid'' (1989) *''Fantasic Max'' (1988-1989) *''The Smurfs'' (1987-1989) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) *''Snorks'' (1987-1988) *''L.A. Law'' (1988) *''Superman'' (1988) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1987-1988) *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) *''DuckTales'' (1987) *''Jonny Quest'' (1986-1987) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''Blacke's Magic'' (1986) *''Benson'' (1980-1986) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''The Jetsons'' (1985) *''Punky Brewsters'' (1985) *''Challenges of the GoBots'' (1984) *''Superfriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1982-1983) *''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980-1981) *''The Righteous Apples'' (1980) *''Tenspeed and Brown Shoe'' (1980) *''Beyond Westworld'' (1980) *''Mrs. Columbo'' (1979) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976-1979) *''Hart to Hart'' (1979) *''CBS Library'' (1979) *''Stockard Channing in Just Friends'' (1979) *''Family'' (1979) *''Wonder Woman'' (1979) *''The Rockford Files'' (1979) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1978) *''Richie Brockelman, Private Eye'' (1978) *''The Dark Secret of Harvest Home (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977) *''The Rhinemann Exchange (mini-series)'' (1977) *''Rosetti and Ryan'' (1977) *''The Bionic Woman'' (1977) *''Rhoda'' (1976-1977) *''Delvecchio'' (1976) *''Black Sheep Squadron'' (1976) *''The Rookies'' (1975) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1975) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1975) *''Ellery Queen'' (1975) *''The Jeffersons'' (1975) *''Harry O'' (1975) *''Great Performances'' (1974) *''Love, American Style'' (1972) *''NET Playhouse'' (1966-1972) *''Night Gallery'' (1971) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1971) *''Mod Squad'' (1971) External Links * * Category:Actors